Heart, Joy and Spirit
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Post BoFA. "Dain." The firm and authority in the female tone made Dain's head snap up and he smiled amusedly at the image in front of him. Princess Karla is going to take back her Kingdom no matter the opponent.


**Title:** Heart, Joy and Spirit

**Summary:** "Dain." The firm and authority in the female tone made Dain's head snap up and he smiled amusedly at the image in front of him. Princess Karla is going to take back her Kingdom no matter the opponent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Princess Karla had never imagined herself as the Queen of Erebor, unless her cousins – Fíli and Kíli – gave up the Kingship. But now she had no choice. Thorin had fallen and while defending him Fíli and Kíli had followed. Orc arrows were unforgiving. When she'd seen them she'd nearly broken down but knowing that through all their pain they'd want her to be strong. She'd knelt down next to each and whispered an ancient prayer for the dead. She'd let the tears come later. Princesses do not cry in public when they're 72 years old. Looking up when a hand rested on her shoulder she gave Balin and weak almost watery smile.

"Princess…do you accept the throne? I know it is improper to ask immediately but Dain has announced his claim to the Kingdom." Blain said solemnly.

"But it's Uncle's Kingdom!" Karla cried standing up, trying to control her voice.

"Not anymore…it's yours." Looking towards the entrance of the tent, Gandalf stood there and a smaller figure stood with him. It wasn't Gandalf that had spoken.

"It's your Kingdom now, Karla. Thorin would _want_ you to rule until there is an Heir suited to the Throne of Erebor. Dain has got the Iron Hills. Fíli and Kíli would want you to rule as well." Bilbo Baggins was far too insightful for his own good.

"Do you think so Bilbo?" Karla asked, she always liked the Hobbit. He nodded.

"I think that Thorin would want you to do little else but be the figure head of this Kingdom. He's trust no one else. You know the people as well as him or Fíli does. And I trust that you will lead them back to where they are meant to be and where they once were. And I know that Thorin thought that you could if you had to. Thorin told me that if anything happened to him and to Fíli that he trusted you and Kíli would lead the people." Bilbo seemed to have so much faith in her that Karla supposed that, yes; maybe she could govern Erebor like her Uncle would like her too. But first the issue of Dain remained. If he had claimed the throne of Erebor she would have to gain more support than he had. Some of the company – according to Balin – were ready to swear allegiance to him. Well Karla was going to put a stop to that.

"Balin…gather the Company. I have some convincing to do." Balin gave her his warmest smile in the circumstances and Karla waiting outside the tent until they returned all of the, from Balin to Ori. She didn't have to convince them at all as soon as she said she was going to Challenge Dain for the Kingdom they said they were behind her 100%.

* * *

"Dain." The firm and authority in the female tone made Dain's head snap up and he smiled amusedly at the image in front of him. If he'd ever imagined his cousin, Frerin, as a female this is who he'd see. Karla stood at the base of the dais, behind her a number of Dwarves – maybe twenty or thirty – stood proud and ready to defend her against any form of threat.

"You wish the Kingdom, Little Princess?" Dain teased, he'd always teased her when she was toddler and now she drew herself up to her full height and held her head as high as she dared.

"You are sitting on my throne, Dain. It is rightfully mine and since I was never asked if I wanted the Kingdom, you have stolen it from me. And I wish to take it back. I think most Dwarves would stand by their rightful ruler…am I not correct in saying that the throne is mine?" Karla was calm right now but if he refused she would fire up.

"You are but a child, Princess. You have no idea what it means to rule a Kingdom. What it means to rule My Kingdom." He said.

"Dain Ironfoot, this is MY KINGDOM!" Karla voice had risen to the volume her Uncle had used many times and it held a note of authority that made many of Dain's own officials stop and stare "you are on _my_ throne, in _my_ Mountain and _you_ do not know just how much I understand!"

"Really? But you are still a child, Princess." Dain laughed, he was enjoying this, he had the upper hand.

"I am 72 years old Dain. I am _not_ a child and I have the support of my entire Kingdom to take the throne. The Iron Hills may want you to take this throne but Erebor belongs to the line of Durin. It belongs to _me_." Karla stood firmly where she was in fact she was inches from climbing those steps and taking the throne forcefully from Dain.

"Who will guide you? Balin, son of Fundin? He's past his time. You have no one to guide you, Princess." Dain challenged.

"Granted I have no one of royalty but Balin is more than enough. Who did you lose today Dain? Cousins? I lost a lot more than that." Karla countered.

"An Uncle does not count for more than a cousin." Dain snarled.

"No Dain. I lost my two cousins and my Uncle, true enough. But I also lost my Heart, my Joy and my Spirit. But I know that my Uncle – my Heart – would want me on that throne and you are not going to keep it from me." From behind her, Karla felt Dwalin – who was taller than her – step up behind her and place something on her head. She knew what it was, her circlet. It had been gold before but she knew it was now Gold and Silver, forged in Ered Luin before Thorin left, he'd told her she wear it in Erebor. A true Symbol of what they had achieved. A symbol of her right to rule.

"Your crown, My Lady." Dwalin said and the Dwarves behind her dropped to their knees. Karla looked up at Dain who still stared down at her with a level of contempt that she had only seen in her Uncle's eyes when they spoke of Orc or of Smaug.

"You bow to me, Dain. I refuse to bow to you. You have your Kingdom – and they await your return to the Iron Hills. They will follow you. I will not and neither will any of the Dwarves behind me." Karla stated. Dain knew he was beaten, beaten by a child no less. She was little more than a child – past her majority and she was well equipped to become Queen of Erebor.

"Does it not state that a Queen has to marry to rule?" Dain said, he was trying every channel.

"No, it states that any Royal by blood can rule on the Throne until they see fit to step down and allow another to rule." Balin said.

"Step down, Dain, that was not your throne to begin with." Karla snarled. Dain sighed and finally relented; if he fought any harder he would have to deal with Dwalin and Gloin dragging him out of the halls of Erebor. He stepped down and allowed Karla to ascend to the Throne.

"Hail Karla, Daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror; Queen Under the Mountain!" Balin annouced, the Dwarves in the hall all stood to salute their Queen.

"Hail!" Dwarves dropped to one knee before her, accepting her as the queen of Erebor, even Dain bowed his head in respect. Karla smiled at Balin who winked back at her. She had done what he Uncle would have wanted. She ruled for many years and married Ori in the end. Karla remained on the Throne until her oldest son was of age and she stepped down to allow him the ascend. She lived out her days with her scribe at her side.


End file.
